pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BrerJake90
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Jargoness (Talk) 04:58, July 19, 2010 Why don't you join Pokemon Teams? Go here and here for more info. Hope you join! You can join here. - Rule of thumb You should know that: "Episode Name" is the "Number" episode of "Season" goes below the episode template, not above it. Friendly warning. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) A Reply To Your Message Underestimating someone is when you don't know what someone is capable of. You constantly created the same poor articles at an alarming speed. You didn't do anything better/more efficient than that and you haven't yet since you returned so give me quotes and reasons of how I underestimated you. You ignored my advice and because of it you got banned... so you think it's clever to come back on this wiki after your ban and start being rude to me? You have made a very bad impression. Also things have changed since you've gone. As Chief Editor of the Anime Department thanks to Crimsonnavy I'm also Leader of a Project dedicated to the Anime, (Project Anime) I've allocated jobs to certain members who help me with Episodes, (aswell as other Non-Episode jobs to others) and we don't need anyone else for Episodes, so your welcome to create them but bare in mind as soon as someone makes an Episode one of the Project Anime Members will inform me and we will clean it. If you want to be a member then you'll have to ask, but bare in mind if you want to have a specific job I'm afraid there's none left for Episodes unless people don't mind being second in charge of their job. But that doesn't mean you can't create them, you're very welcome to. Every member is this Project is a hard-working one. They put so much effort into Anime Articles you wouldn't believe. Also can you speak proper English please? "So, you thought I was a beginning, eh? Well, you thought wrong. The only thing, I'm new at is doing template boxes. The only reason I ignored you is because of your attitude. If I was you, I wouldn't go underestimate people on how they make articals. What have you got to say to yourself?" You should have said beginner instead of beginning. You also made spelling and punctuation mistakes. Considering I had reasons to tell an admin to get you banned, please I'm begging you, please change, put some effort into articles, it's not fair for me to get you into trouble and I don't like doing so. So, as you would say "What have you got to say for yourself?" Oh and by the way, I'm informing an admin of the rude questions you said to me, so don't blame me if you have to explain yourself to him. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/6/61/Hstar.png Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! Chief Editor of the Anime Department! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/7/78/Hstar2.png 20:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not remove messages from your talk page unless they are vandalism, it is against the rules and will earn you a block. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·blog) 21:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It is not vandalism. Hstar was giving you advice on how to create better articles. She and many others have been working hard to create quality anime episode articles and when other users make episode articles that have little to no information, they must take time out of their schedule and bring the new article up to standards. So please, if you want to help the anime department of this wiki, follow the rules so you do not need to be blocked, if I were to blocked you now, it would be for a very long time. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·blog) 21:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::When I spoke of rules, I meant the Project Anime rules that many users created to keep episode articles organized. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·blog) 22:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hello. Would you like to become friends? ::[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! ''' 01:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Message from you I... apologize. But you stay away from the anime articles and work on somethng else. Do your worst. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC)